Excalibur and the Zerg
by SentientCat
Summary: After the Canterlot Invasion, the Changelings had been blasted out of Equestria, but one was unlucky enough to receive the brunt of the blast and leave the planet altogether, and meet a strange insectoid race on a far-off tropical planet. Will he be able to get home in-time or will the bugs manage to assimilate him into their genes.
1. Prolouge

At the end of the Chrysalis incident, a powerful blast powered by love, sent all the Changelings away from Equestria, but one Changeling was unlucky enough to receive the strongest part of the blast and left Equestria altogether, his name was Excalibur.

Excalibur watched as Princess Cadence and Shining Armor rose off the ground surrounded by somesort of magic, Excalibur and the other Changelings caught a whiff of some pheromone sent by their queen, commanding them to stop them, but Excalibur was the only one who attacked, but it was too late.

He charged them and almost as soon as he landed on Shining Armor's back, a powerful blast hit him and he was sent soaring into the sky and beyond. It was a pain unlike anything he'd ever felt before, it felt like his carapace was set on fire and he was trapped inside it. He left the bonds of Equestria and was still propelled by the force of the blast away from his home, and all he'd ever know.

Excalibur could only watch as he sped further and further from his home. He watched all the points of light speed past him and he realized something, he was running out of air he writhed in the vaccum of space trying to get air into his lungs, but it was no use, for there wasn't any air. he felt himself slipping away and his eyes began to close slowly, and the last thing he saw was an extremely green planet getting ever closer.


	2. Chapter 1: Creeps

Excalibur woke up and the first thing he registered was he was laying on a beach and his carapace was smoking. He pulled himself up and looked up and down the coast and it was obvious he wasn't home, because the trees up ahead had a strange bark and rather odd leaves. He remembered a movie he'd seen when he had diguised himself as a young stallion and went out with his girlfriend "I don't think I'm in Equestria anymore" he spoke in his snake-like voice, quoting the movie.

Excalibur pulled himself up, and he toke a step forward, but he was on the ground once again gasping in pain "Damnit" he whispered in between gasps, he knew he needed to move before some scavenger came, he could probably scare some away, but usually when the small scavengers arrived, so did the big ones. He stood up an clenched his jaws to try and endure to pain and he set towards the jungle to try and find somewhere safe to rest.

He got past the treeline and sighed in relief now that the heat wasn't pulsing down upon him and he could function better now that he was cooling off. He walked for a few hours and the pain after what seemed like forever, was finally gone, but the bad news to that was that it had exhausted the last of his energy to heal himself and he was starving. He buzzed his wings to test if they worked and he lifted upward, not quickly, but at a steady pace.

He roamed the jungle now just looking for something to eat, there was a little know fact to Changelings, originally they evolved as carnivores, and survived like that well into their civilization, until a some Changeling discovered a way for them to feed on love and grow stronger from it, and thats what they had done ever since, but Changeling norsemaids still taught their young to hunt, incase they were to weak to shift or their was no love nearby.

Excalibur had flown a few minutes when the toll of his flight hit him and once again he was paralyzed, but he was safe on a tree branch this time. He crept down the trunk of the tree once enough energy and at about the last foot of the trunk he jumped down, but there was a loud squish beneath him.

Excalibur looked down at the ground and saw that there was somekind of slimy purple gunk, it almost seemed to be alive, and it was even creeping up the sides of some of the trees. "The hell is this stuff" he said and raised a hoof to see if any had stuck itself to his hoof, but none had. He slammed his hoof back down and it made another loud squish. He grimanced and decided to move on, even if this stuff was constantly there.


	3. Chapter 2: Hatchery, Zergling, and Larva

Excalibur wandered for well over an hour and was beginning to grow extremely tired, but he needed food and once he was fed, he could try and figure out a way home. He walked at a slow pace that would conserve his energy, but he could travel a good distance out. The purple stuff beneath him just kept going on and on, it just didn't seem like it was going to end, and the squishing sound was starting to make him sick and he couldn't be sick right now with nothing in his stomach.

The trees were starting to thin out and the spaces between them were starting to grow larger and larger, and the purple gunk seemed even grosser here, and he realized it was killing the trees. This normally wouldn't concern him, but he was tired and some airborne predator could possibly spot him easier now, so he was quite concerned now. He finally reached a spot where it appeared there were no trees what so ever, and the whole clearing was covered in, what he believed, completely unnatural structures.

He looked at each of them individually but the one that drew his eye the most was a medium sized structure that appeared to be the shape of a dome, but it wasn't the structure that intrigued him, but the small noises coming from within. He recognized the sound, it was the sound of many infant creatures, all alone and helpless "These outta hit the spot" he whispered and approached the structure. He climbed up and poked his head behind it and saw about a dozen catterpillar shaped creatures, but all were about the size of a small dog.

Excalibur was about to leap over the ledge of the structure and kill about three of the creatures upon landing, and kill more before they realized he was upon them. He prepared to pounce when a large weight slammed into him, and he gasped from the pain that coursed through his already pained body. He landed with a heavy thud and looked to see what had attacked him and he saw a creature that was about the same size as he, but had more of a dog-like stance and body type. It had wicked oversized claws on its feet and equally wicked fangs poking out of its mouth.

Excalibur didn't know what to make of this creature, but when he gave it more thought, he realized the creatures he had been about to attack had been infants, and this must be their caretaker. He tried to make himself appear big before this monstrous creature, but that didn't work, so he let out a long scream, but it only flinched. "Brave bastard aren't you" he said to this creature, but it only hissed at him and growled. He tried to back away, hoping to find an easier meal, but the creature was determined and it ran at him, and Excalibur barely missed getting his face clawed off.

He ran at the creature while it was turned away, but it was much faster then he in his tired state and easily sidestepped him. He tumbled across the ground, and the creature leaped on him, and pinned him. He tried to slip from under the creature but it was no use, so he snapped his head forward and he felt his own fangs make contact and the creature was off of him, and had a trail of blood running from his eye.  
Excalibur panted from the short fight, but this creature obviously wasn't finished and it ran at him again, and now he noticed something about this monster; it had giant hooked claws attached to a third set of limbs on its back. It tried to stab at him, and he was certain it was aiming for his head and more specifically, his eye, but he was able to jump away. It was determined now and all signs of restraint, if it had been doing so, was completely gone.

He tried a last ditch attempt of survival, he changed his shape as green flames traveled across his body, which had made the creature back off a bit, and he was a copy of the creature. It seemed confused at first, but it quickly realized it was still him, but in that brief moment of confusion, he leapt forward and with a sickening crunch, drove the claw on his back into the creatures neck. It gave a shudder, and stopped moving, but Excalibur didn't care, he just knew he had food and he was safe for the moment, but as he drove his head into the gaping hole in its neck he heard something, like a faint whisper and it was coming from the corpse. He realized this creature might be off a hive mind so there would be more soon, but he wasn't worried about that right now.  
He was worried about the voice that was in the creatures head, he used his own hive mind system and quickly adapted to this new one and found that the whisper had been a message from the creature to someone higher then it, and most likely, stronger. He looked at he message and froze in horror at what he heard before it was gone with the creatures death.

_"Powerful being located, shapeshifts, assimilate, For the Swarm"_


End file.
